Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article Featured Image *The Great Storm logo #I worked really hard on this, I think it deserves a shot. - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] *Bionicledude's TDC logo #It's a major font change and is now clearer! :D --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 08:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) *File:Kirigk-stylized.png #My first paint edit made this way, and it turned out brilliant! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 18:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *File:Fallen_Six_009.jpg #Admittingly, it's not the best picture quality in the world, but I love the angle of the sword and how Kouhiimaru is staring you down with killing intent.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] *File:VEZOK.png #Who doesn't love set image re-make attempts? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) #Shadowmaster 15:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #Collector1 # #Oh my goodness! Spectaculawesum! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 17:41, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Featured Story *Shadowplayer's Journey #I think that the dark tone, and the action that is in this deserves to be on the main page, even though it only has five chapters as of now. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) #"Have I ever mentioned how utterly annoying good little Toa are, with their code and fake morals?" Genius quote, genius story. Be just or be dead. *Battle of Bara Magna #M1 is an experienced author, and certainly deserves to have his works featured here. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #'Varkanax39' 14:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] # #I only read Chapter 1 and it's amazing work. Nuju of Ice 12:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) 12:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) #Nicely done, nicely done. Not to mention the great infobox image. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] *''Dark Future'' #I think, that this is one of the best stories I have ever written, dark tone, great story, epic characters, and very dark-toned scenes. Toa Fairon AWA) Featured Creation *The newest form of Ganon. My best toa moc and the only CBW moc ever to reach the BZP main page to my knowledge. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #I find new Ganon AMAZING! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 19:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) #Hell yeah! ODST! 00:37, March 1, 2011 (UTC) #Beast!--[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 19:11, March 2, 2011 (UTC) #I like Niha (not in that way, XD), but I'm afraid it seems Ids has done alot more work on Ganon. He deserves this. Shadowmaster 02:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) #Niha is undoubtedly one of the best female MOCs here, but Ganon has had much more work done and in my eyes deserves this more than the others here. -- Crib.To.Coffin 02:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) #Niha is ludicrously overrated. While Ganon may be as well to some extent, I still find the MOC to be far superior. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #You know what, TheSlicer is right, Ganon is superior. #Ganon. Ganon, Ganon, Ganon. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *My Zaktann Revamp #huge build, biggest i have ever done, if it wins maybe ill create a page for him(after his death) Bionicle is WIN. 19:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) #Epicbess to an uber level. Jareroden97 00:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) #I second J97s conmment. Reach for the stars and don't look back! 00:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) *Niha I think its not big, but has customness. #Bye y'all... I mean, you all 20:11, March 2, 2011 (UTC) #Possibly one of the best female looking mocs I have seen to date. She has a great body, and a good mask to match. Love the color scheme, as it is not the typical dark blue for a Toa of water. SERRAKAAN1407. #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #Very unique design and awesome hair design. These are the things that make her great...amongst other things. :) .- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] #Collector1 #we need a girl moc featured for once [[User:Speewaa48|'Spaunauh']][[User talk:Speewaa48|'Says']][[Speewaa's Story|'Hi']] 21:25, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Featured Trivia Featured Quote